Mine Everlasting
by LemonLark
Summary: As my senior project, I'm rewriting all of My Immortal as well as I can. Why? Because Tumblr told me to. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my attempt to make this story any better than it actually is. If you have any suggestions on how to lengthen this a little bit, please tell me. xxxXXX Fangs for reading you guys! XXXxxx (I do not own any of the characters who appear in this work)
1. Chapter 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1- "Hi My Name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _HERE WE GO Y'ALLL_

 _In the immortal words of Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, "ABRA KEDABRA!11111"_

 _Also, I don't know if I should start including the author's notes bc they really are their own experience._

 _"And I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them."_

 _-My Immortal (2006)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Under the curtain of dark clouds, the medieval castle imposed upon the skyline. Spires pierced the heavens, which were vacillating between wet snow and freezing rain. Although the castle commanded attention and the deluge was off putting to most people, groups of students and teachers still hurried about on the grass outside. They walked, heads bowed with various books and objects clasped to their chest, trying to move out of the rain as quickly as possible.

To me, the storm was relaxing for this time of year, and I enjoyed every moment standing in the downpour. Although I wasn't wearing a jacket or pants, I felt no chill as nearly frozen water melted into my black skirt, quickly saturating the thin fabric. A group of other students passed by, glaring my way, questioning why someone would be out in this weather unless necessary. I started back as icily as I could and made a rude gesture before turning back to the majesty of the sky.

Before I could worry about how drenched I was becoming, I noticed a young man with hair the color of winter sunlight calling to me from a window. He yelled my name again, clearly having been shouting for a while.

"Ebony!" He called once more, now realizing I had spotted him. I reddened slightly, realizing he had been watching me as I stared into the storm. He probably thought I was insane.

I waved and responded over the torrent, "Draco! What's up?"

Of course, at that moment, fate decided our conversation was not to be, and the class bell rang, interrupting his reply. He drew back and shrugged, clearly ending our quick conversation. I was still curious why he had yelled to me from out the window, especially in this weather, but I had no more chances to see him. Realizing I had to hurry to my own class, I spotted a group of friends scurrying to our next class and raced to catch up. I glanced back at his closed window, pondering Draco's actions, before turning back and walking to class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _If you don't know, all the titles are from the original chapter and are just some of my favorite lines. Tell me your favorites in the comments!_


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2-"Black Lipstick White Foundation and Black Eyeliner"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Haha I still dont know why I'm doing this. Also, I'm not sure how to make her vampire-ness subtle?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up the next morning in darkness, to the continual sound of yesterday's rain-snow combination and the gentle sigh of my roommates breathing. After a moment of thought and a quick sip of the blood I keep by my coffin, I worked my way out of my velvet lined pall and inspected my wardrobe. Planning for today's always stale classes, I selected my most beloved outfit; a well worn faux leather dress, netted tights, and black, laced combat boots. As I laced up my shoes, my roommate, Willow, awoke and flashed a fanged smile at me.

Putting on our makeup and getting ready to leave, we gossiped about our daily routines as well as the other students, until she dropped something on me.

"So Ebony... I saw you talking to Draco yesterday!" Willow exclaimed.

"Yeah? So?" I blushed, nearly tripping on our way out of the common room.

She pressed, "Do you like him?"

I almost choked and howled out, "No!"

Unfortunately, we had just walked into the Great Hall, and I saw almost all the students swivel at my outburst. Hundreds of eyes bore into me as I sat down and dissected the wood grained table in front of me. As conversation resumed, someone sat down across from me and I glanced up. Draco Mallow sat in front of me, looking amused, and I shot up.

"Hey" He smirked.

I tried to regain my composure and replied, "Hey, what's up?"

"Well, I heard Good Charlotte is playing in Hogsmeade tonight..."

I was stunned. One of my favorite bands was performing just down the road, and tonight of all nights!

"Oh. My. God!" I nearly gagged at the high pitch of my voice. Luckily, Draco didn't seem to notice and continued.

"Yeah. I have an extra ticket, and I wanted you to come with me."

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3- "A Lot Fo Kewl Boiz Wer It Ok!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Jesus Christ. How am I supposed to write her cutting. It's such a vital part of the story. Also, I dedicated more to them doing drugs then I hoped I would have to, but I've also read more of this story than I hoped I would._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I barely controlled the skip in my step as I descended the staircase to the Slytherin dorms. Classes had been hell, but thank satan for my band. My ears were still ringing from our practice earlier and it amplified my exhilaration for the night ahead. I slammed the oak door to my room, and pulled out my black lace up boots with high heels. Of course, my outfit for the night had already been checked and perfected, and so pulling on my leather corset dress felt like a dream. Some finishing touches- fishnets for my arms and legs, teasing my hair, and as much black lipstick as I could pile on- and I was ready. Checking the clock, I realized I still had around 30 minutes, so I spent the time drinking some blood and carving lines into the skin on my wrists.

The time rushed by, and soon I was walking out to meet Draco at his black Benz, as he patiently leaned against the drivers side door. His hair was spiked a little more than usual, and he wore a shirt for one of the opening acts. I noticed his eyes were rimmed in kohl, which made their scarlet color even more stunning.

I put on my best moody expression before flashing a fanged smile at him, "Hey Draco."

He grinned back at me, "Hi Ebony."

I climbed into the passenger side of his car and gently brushed the black leather with my hand. He lounged in the front seat and navigated us to the venue, playing Good Charlotte songs all the way there.

He pulled out a pack of Marlboro's, some pre-wrapped joints, and a baggie full of something I hadn't tried before. Draco looked at me and smirked, "They're magic mushrooms. I was saving them for a special night." He winked, and I felt my pale skin slightly color.

Oh did the night feel special after smoking those.

We entered the concert hall without any trouble, smuggling the last of our goodies from earlier in with us. Luckily, we had made it early enough to get a good spot in the mosh pit, and so the two of us stood pressed together as the show began.

We danced, grinding up against each other as song after song played. I occasionally flashed a smile at Draco when a romantic lyric would be sung and he would smile back, a certain softness in his eyes. The band closed out the night playing "The Chronicles of Life and Death", which had always been my best friend's favorite song. I felt delirious hearing this song live, and without thinking I shouted "Joel is so fucking hot!"

Draco looked shocked and clearly pulled away from me, pushing into a few other people. I moved toward him, asking, "Are you okay?"

Then I realized and felt shame settle lightly in my guts, "Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I backtracked.

"Really?" asked Draco, barely looking me in the eye.

"Really." I affirmed. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's married to Nicole Richie. I fucking hate that little bitch and their fucking kids." I fumed, and Draco laughed at my outburst. He put his arms around me as we danced to the final notes of the song.

After the show had ended, I pulled Draco into the line to buy myself one of their tour tee shirts. We stayed long enough in the venue, just drinking beer and laughing, that eventually the band members came out to sign some autographs and take some pictures.

I smiled as we walked out to the car, clutching the photographs and autographed shirt to my chest. I floated into the car and through most of the drive back to hogwarts, until Draco turned into the Forbidden Forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Best part of writing this- Finding out what has actually happened to Joel from Good Charlotte. Because the original has her talking about how he was dating Brittany Spears, while I'm updating to his marriage to Nicole Richie. I think I'm somewhat clever ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ_

 _Next I'm writing a sex scene. Oooooh joy let's hope my skills in writing smut will actually come in handy for once!_ Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3- "A Lot Fo Kewl Boiz Wer It Ok!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Jesus Christ. How am I supposed to write her cutting. It's such a vital part of the story. Also, I dedicated more to them doing drugs then I hoped I would have to, but I've also read more of this story than I hoped I would._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I barely controlled the skip in my step as I descended the staircase to the Slytherin dorms. Classes had been hell, but thank satan for my band. My ears were still ringing from our practice earlier and it amplified my exhilaration for the night ahead. I slammed the oak door to my room, and pulled out my black lace up boots with high heels. Of course, my outfit for the night had already been checked and perfected, and so pulling on my leather corset dress felt like a dream. Some finishing touches- fishnets for my arms and legs, teasing my hair, and as much black lipstick as I could pile on- and I was ready. Checking the clock, I realized I still had around 30 minutes, so I spent the time drinking some blood and carving lines into the skin on my wrists.

The time rushed by, and soon I was walking out to meet Draco at his black Benz, as he patiently leaned against the drivers side door. His hair was spiked a little more than usual, and he wore a shirt for one of the opening acts. I noticed his eyes were rimmed in kohl, which made their scarlet color even more stunning.

I put on my best moody expression before flashing a fanged smile at him, "Hey Draco."

He grinned back at me, "Hi Ebony."

I climbed into the passenger side of his car and gently brushed the black leather with my hand. He lounged in the front seat and navigated us to the venue, playing Good Charlotte songs all the way there.

He pulled out a pack of Marlboro's, some pre-wrapped joints, and a baggie full of something I hadn't tried before. Draco looked at me and smirked, "They're magic mushrooms. I was saving them for a special night." He winked, and I felt my pale skin slightly color.

Oh did the night feel special after smoking those.

We entered the concert hall without any trouble, smuggling the last of our goodies from earlier in with us. Luckily, we had made it early enough to get a good spot in the mosh pit, and so the two of us stood pressed together as the show began.

We danced, grinding up against each other as song after song played. I occasionally flashed a smile at Draco when a romantic lyric would be sung and he would smile back, a certain softness in his eyes. The band closed out the night playing "The Chronicles of Life and Death", which had always been my best friend's favorite song. I felt delirious hearing this song live, and without thinking I shouted "Joel is so fucking hot!"

Draco looked shocked and clearly pulled away from me, pushing into a few other people. I moved toward him, asking, "Are you okay?"

Then I realized and felt shame settle lightly in my guts, "Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I backtracked.

"Really?" asked Draco, barely looking me in the eye.

"Really." I affirmed. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's married to Nicole Richie. I fucking hate that little bitch and their fucking kids." I fumed, and Draco laughed at my outburst. He put his arms around me as we danced to the final notes of the song.

After the show had ended, I pulled Draco into the line to buy myself one of their tour tee shirts. We stayed long enough in the venue, just drinking beer and laughing, that eventually the band members came out to sign some autographs and take some pictures.

I smiled as we walked out to the car, clutching the photographs and autographed shirt to my chest. I floated into the car and through most of the drive back to hogwarts, until Draco turned into the Forbidden Forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Best part of writing this- Finding out what has actually happened to Joel from Good Charlotte. Because the original has her talking about how he was dating Brittany Spears, while I'm updating to his marriage to Nicole Richie. I think I'm somewhat clever ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ_

 _Next I'm writing a sex scene. Oooooh joy let's hope my skills in writing smut will actually come in handy for once!_


	4. Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4- "He Put His Thingie Into My You-Know-What"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Here comes the smut and I'm honestly not sure where I'm going with this but whatever just kill me_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" I shrieked.

He pulled over in the heart of the forest, next to a large grouping of rocks and an especially thick grove of trees, all lit by the glare of his headlights.

He turned off the car, and woods were quickly plunged into darkness. Draco opened the door, motioning for me to get out too and rounded the front of the car. I silently slipped from the car, and moved toward the hood.

"What the fucking hell?" I hissed.

Looking up at the sky, Draco almost seemed to ignore me, but then turned to look at me. His eyes sparkled in the faint light of the moon.

"Ebony?" He whispered.

I gazed into his eyes. "What?" I sighed.

We leaned closer, and I slowly closed my eyes. Our lips touched, and I felt a wave of calm radiate through my body, immediately followed by a spark of passion.

We pushed together frantically, and before I could think, his arms were around me. Our kisses were soft at first, then swiftly increased in intensity as I clung to him. Draco parted my lips and I kissed him back.

We break apart, and he kisses me gently, once, then twice, my neck, my ear, before unloving my dress and unhooking my bra.

Before the reality caught up to me, we were pressed against a tree, both breathless and exposed. Draco paused and looked at me, questioning. I pulled him back against me as an answer, and he captured me in a bruising kiss.

We embraced, closer and closer, until I felt like I was flying. As though Draco and I were birds in flight, intertwining in the dance of the sky. I knew that in reality, my light skin was being scratched and bruised by the rough wood of the tree behind me, but the combination of our love created a separate world, one where we danced together in the moonlight.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?!"

I jumped, and frantically tried to cover my body. Draco turned around, staying in front to keep me hidden, but for for one moment I see just who caught us.

Standing, wand in hand, starlight accentuating the lines in his face and the pure white of his beard,

Dumbledore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _That Dumbledore line is too iconic for me to take out I'm sorry_


	5. Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5- "Why Did You Do Such A Thing, You Mediocre Dunces?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Why is the original scene just so perfect, so... in character..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore dragged us back to the school as I frantically tried to adjust my clothes to be somewhat presentable. Draco wouldn't look at me as I tried to catch his eye, and I was starting to get pissed. You don't just fuck a girl then ignore them, even if you get caught.

As we followed through the secret staircase up to Dumbledore's office, he apparently couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. "You ludacris fools" He asserted, "This is more severe than you think."

I could help but to start crying at that, and my tears reflected red in the torchlight. Draco put an arm around my shoulders and gave me a comforting squeeze. As we entered the office, I glanced at Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. I stopped next to Draco in a corner of the room. Finally, Dumbledore spoke up.

"I caught them out in the forbidden forest..."

Snape raised an eyebrow and glanced at my state of undress. I blushed, and Draco to a step in front of me as I finished lacing up the back of my dress.

"Why would you do something like that, especially in the Forbidden Forest?" inquired McGonagall.

"In fact, how dare you go out past curfew?" smirked Snape, "There must be some kind of punishment."

"Why?" Draco stepped forward, leveling his gaze at the teachers, "Do you want to know why?"

The professors faces were a mix of confusion and questioning.

"Because I love her!" Draco declared.

Snape recoiled, and McGonagall tried to hide her laughter. Dumbledore kept his expression unreadable, a contrast to the fire that had burned in his eyes only a few minutes earlier. Silence settled in the room, only to be broken by the sound of Dumbledore's footsteps

Dumbledore stopped pacing near one of his bookshelves, and addressed Draco and I.

"Fine. You may leave." He calmly said.

I grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him down the stairs and toward the dungeon, weaving through the halls of the castle. We stopped just inside the common room. I looked at my hand on his arm and noticed I was slightly shaking.

"Ebony," Draco murmured, "Are you okay?"

I couldn't look him in the face. Just force out a "yeah" before I retreated to the relative safety of the girls dorm.

I don't know how long I stood staring at my reflection in the mirror, trying to calm myself down. I absently brushed my hair, stuck in the memories of the past few hours, until I heard soft humming from outside. I cracked open the door, and saw Draco turn and look at me. Seeing him soothed my frayed nerves, and I smiled. He moved toward me, gently putting a hand on my waist, before leaning to kiss me. I responded and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. As quickly as it started, he pulled away. He smiled, then looked down.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't want to pressure you... and I especially didn't want it to turn into that shit show."

I sighed and put a hand to his cheek. "It's fine... There's things you just can't plan."

We kissed once more, then he reluctantly snuck back to the boys dorm, while I laid awake in bed, falling deeper in love.


	6. Chapter 6

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6- "There Was No Scar on his Forhead Anymore."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Vampire Potter is my new favorite character and you can actually fight me over it._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up the next morning to bright sunlight streaming through a small crack in my coffin. I groaned.

Barely able to push open the lid of my coffin, I felt the muscles on my back protesting from all the "exercise" Draco and I had done in the forest. Not to mention the hours of dancing we had enjoyed previously.

I picked out my outfit, still ignoring the dress code (Seven years strong, why stop now). I decided to skip the corset this morning, and opted for a soft blouse patterned in red skulls. I walked with Willow from our dorm to the Great Hall, and I casually told her about the concert, and eventually opened up about my time with Draco.

"What the actual hell?!" Willow exclaimed, when I finally told her about our run in with Dumbledore. "I always knew he was a perv, but who does that!"

I sat in my usual spot at the table, and my standard breakfast appeared in front of me. I responded to Willow, equally as angrily, as I ate my Count Chocula and occasionally paused to take a sip of the blood I had in a goblet.

Willow cursed at Dumbledore one last time, then leaned over to ask me, "Well... how was the sex?"

I blushed deep red, and tried to seem nonchalant. As I went to take a drink from my goblet, someone knocked into me from behind and I spilled blood all across the front of my blouse. Before I even turned around, I had shrieked "Bastard!" and prepared to confront this asshole.

As I looked up at my assailant, I suddenly realized that he was one of us... a goth. His hair was spiked perfectly, and his eyes were dimmed in copious layers of kohl. He looked down, pained, and stuttered out an apology.

Even though I could hold a grudge for years, I couldn't seem to stay angry with him. I quickly smiled, "It's fine, don't worry about it." I scooted toward Willow, making room for him on the bench.

"What's your name?" I inquired.

He started to open up, "I'm Harry Potter; although, now most people call me Vampire."

"Why?" Willow piped in.

Vampire looked a little uneasy, but eventually confessed, "Because I like the taste of human blood."

I giggled, then leaned in close to him. "Well," I smiled mischievously, "I really am a vampire!"

His eyes widened in shock, and he barely seemed to be able to ask, "Really?"

I confirmed it, "Really."

He laughed, and I started to feel like we could be good friends. We talked until breakfast was nearly over, carrying on about our favorite music, our class schedule, and the best hair styling products, until Draco snuck up behind me.

"Ah!" I cried, then turned to see Draco's smirk. "Satan, you're such a dick!" I lightly punched him on the arm, and he laughed before kissing me on the cheek.

"I have something to show you," He whispered into my ear, and I eagerly left Willow and Vampire, wondering what Draco wanted me to see.


	7. Chapter 7

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7- "He Had A Really Big You-Know-What"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _This week on how much bullshit can I make up so I don't have to write a sex scene, ft. More metaphors._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pressed my hand into Draco's as the two of us left the Great Hall. I turned back to Willow and smiled, and she winked back. I blushed, and waved at her and Vampire. He looked away, a little sad. I turned to Draco as we walked through the halls, and tried to put on a sexy pout. He looked down at me and swooped a kiss onto my cheek.

"How are you today, handsome?" I jokingly flirted, imitating the popular girls we so often saw making out in the corridors.

He laughed, and played along, "Better now that I'm with you."

"Oh really? Or maybe you were just jealous that I was talking to another cutie?"

"And who would that be?" He smirked, wrapping his arm around my waist as he guided me back to our dorms.

"You definitely saw me sitting with Vampire Potter, or are you pretending to be blind too."

He froze for a moment and his eyes grew dark, but then he was back to joking a split second later. "So you think he could compare to me?" He flexed his bicep as he opened the door to his room, and I giggled. Leaning up, I pressed our lips together, completely forgetting his reaction earlier.

His hands crept up my shirt and our kiss turned heated. I guided Draco to his bed, and pushed him backwards onto it. While he lay looking up at me, I climbed over him so I sat straddling his hips. Draco pulled me down for another kiss, and we lay there, content just kissing. I found my hands exploring his body. I cupped his jaw, then slid my palms down his sides, before ending at the hem of his shirt. I fingered the threadbare material for a moment, before removing it. I sat up so I could free it from his arms and head, then admired his body.

But then, I noticed the black tattoo on his arm. Draco reached for me, to bring me in for another kiss, and I saw what the design was. A black heart, containing a word in script. I grabbed his wrist so I could read the gothic font. "Vampire..." I whispered. The tattoo was decently old, so I knew it wasn't for me. Was it a name?

All of a sudden, the realization hit me harder than one of Hogwarts invisible walls.

"You bastard!" I jumped up, heart hammering in my chest.

Confusion was written all over his face as he looked at me, then down at his arm. I watch realization dawn.

"Ebony! Y-you don't understand!" He pleaded, but I didn't care. Was he cheating on Vampire with me? Was I some kind of... some kind of side ho?

"Fuck you!" I shouted, frantically throwing my clothes back on. As I turned to leave, I knew I had to say something else. With all the venom I could muster, I spit, "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I stormed out of the dorms, headed to where Vampire had said his next class would be; Potions with Professor Snape.

I stormed into the room, not bothering with anything other than my target. With all the authority I could muster, I shrieked, "Where the fuck are you Vampire Potter?! You motherfucker!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Poor Ebony, she really never seems to have an orgasm before some stupid drama happens._


	8. Chapter 8

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8- "where I had lost my virility to Draco"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _I know that you've been calling my guy_

 _Are you crazy?_

 _Now I'm gonna take you outside_

 _And show you crazy_

 _Ooh, I got your crazy"_

 _-Crazy Possesive by Kaci Battaglia_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone in the potions room turned to look at me, but I ignored them and continued, "Come fight me, you son of a bitch!"

Professor Snape looked over from where he was helping another student, slowly looked me up and down, then sighed, "What do you want today, Ebony?"

Before I could reply that I wanted Vampire's head on a stake, Draco burst through the doorway, yelling, "Please Ebony, its not what you think!" I turned, and saw him standing frozen, completely nude, as some of the preppy girls in the class giggled.

I flipped him off, then turned to find Vampire again. I spotted him across the room, sitting by my friend B'loody Mary Smith, looking like he was trying to disappear.

Target acquired.

I leapt over a table, and I saw Vampire start to get up. As he sprinted toward the door I intercepted, and slammed him into the wall. Vampire yelled at me to let him go. I found myself staring into his face as I grabbed onto his robes, my hands pressing him against the wall. Snape had pulled out his wand threateningly, and was clearly asking me to let him go. My anger returned in full. How dare they treat someone like me this way!

I glared into Vampire's red eyes as I demanded, "Why the fuck did Draco cheat on me with you?"

Everyone gasped.

I heard a voice from behind me. "Ebony, please listen to me. I did date Vampire for a while two years ago, but we broke it off. There's nothing between us now!" Draco said, gently putting a hand on my shoulder. Vampire chimed in, agreeing with Draco's statement, but I couldn't trust either of them at the moment.

"Yeah right, you fucking cheating bastard!" I screamed, reaching my breaking point. I ran out of there, pushing Draco out of the way as hard as I could. Without even realizing it, I ran through the forbidden forest until I slowed, out of breath, by the tree Draco and I first made love on. There I broke down, sobbing into the trees rough bark, wondering why I had to fall for Draco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _God I wish any one of my classes in high school had been this dramatic. Like a girl just walking in to beat the shit out of a guy and her boyfriend comes in naked to stop her. Fucking classic._


	9. Chapter 9

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9- "His Sexah Eyes"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't actually know how long I sobbed in the forest, and slowly I felt my rage fade away, replaced by a melancholic sense of calm. I didn't think I could forgive him for this, but in the end, I still loved him more than anything. Eventually, I resolved to talk to him, and slowly stood.

As I turned back to the school, I saw a black figure weaving through tree branches. As the creature flew closer, I made out features. A broomstick first, then parts of the man riding it. His skin was pale grey and looked ice cold, his eyes were red, and his nose was reduced to two slits in his face. I started running before his name even formed in my head.

Voldemort.

Within a second, a spell streaked toward me, freezing me in place as I ran. I felt myself freeze and roared "Crucio!", barely able to flick my wand in his direction. The spell affected him long enough to cause him to tumble from his broom to the forest below, but he quickly recovered. Voldemort stalked toward me, looking me dead in the eye as he began to speak.

"Ebony," he hissed, "Thou must kill Vampire Potter."

With this realization, I almost felt my brain stop working as well. I thought of Vampire, our brief friendship, before looking to Voldemort and trying to steady my voice. "No, I won't." Fuck. My voice was shaking.

Coming right up to me, Voldemort demanded, "Thou will, or I shall kill your beloved Draco."

Shocked, I screamed in his face, "No! Never, you bastard!"

His thin lips parted in some semblance of a smile, and he pressed the cold metal of a gun into my hand. "Thou must kill Vampire, or you know what will happen to your beloved Draco."

Before I could react, he had climbed aboard his broom and disappeared among the trees, releasing me from his curse.

I collapsed in the foliage, unsure about what to do, the gun beside me. Eventually, I picked it up, and put in my garterbelt, so it would be hidden from view. The moment I had finished, I spotted someone else walking through the woods. I pulled out my wand as some means of protection.

In the fading light, I noticed Draco round one of the large trees. I sighed, thankful it wasn't a monster of some sort, and gave in to the relief of seeing him. I yelled for him to come over, and he turned and ran toward me.

"Ebony," he started saying, slightly out of breath, "I'm so sorry, but I swear Vampire and I-" He stopped when I leaned in and kissed him.

I leaned back and smiled, "I understand. I'm so sorry for my outburst earlier. I-I didn't know what to think and... you didn't deserve that." I stumbled over my words, remembering Voldemort's warning as I spoke.

Draco clasped my hand in his, and started pulling me back toward the school. "If I thought you were cheating on me, I would've done the same. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about our relationship before." The eyeliner on his face was dripping, as though he'd been crying.

I stopped us as we walked, and leaned in to kiss him once again, trying to convey all my love and forgiveness. We pulled back and smiled at each other, then walked back to the castle in comfortable silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Voldemort gave me a gun" is the best line of the century. Like imagine that shit. Voldemort handing you a gun. Fuck that's the best image. Will someone photoshop that for me?_

 _Headcannon- The elder wand or whatever is actually just a gun_


	10. Chapter 10

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10-"You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Wait... who's actually a vampire in this? Is it just Ebony, Willow, and B'loody? Idk anymore_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Band practice went about as well as it could when you were being blackmailed to kill one of the other members. I was terrified of everything, even shadows, which felt kinda stupid because I'm a vampire. I couldn't help think Voldemort would jump out at any moment to kill Draco because I couldn't kill Vampire.

The rest of the band clearly noticed how jumpy I was, as we were supposed to be practicing for a small show we were doing next week. I would've skipped practice, but Draco and Vampire had already called out because they were feeling too depressed.

After playing a few songs, B'loody Mary stopped me.

"Ebony, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned. Hagrid also turned toward me, nodding at her statement.

"Nothing" I curtly replied, hoping she didn't hear the slight crack in my voice.

She looked at me, eyebrow raised. "Your crying," B'loody Mary stated.

I raised a hand to my cheek and felt a tear hit the pad of my finger. There was a trail of wetness down the rest of my face. Damn, how long had I been crying?

B'loody Mary tried again, "Are you okay Ebony?"

I snapped at her, "What the fuck do you think?"

She backed off, but I still felt like she deserved some explanation.

I sat down on the couch and tried to explain. "Well, after I ran out of the potions room, I ended up in the forbidden forest." B'loody and Diablo nodded, remembering the scene. "While I was out there, Voldemort appeared. And.. and the bastard told me to fucking kill Vampire! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Draco. But if I don't kill Vampire, then Voldemort threatened to kill Draco!" I burst into tears, curling in on myself. Diablo put a hand on my shoulder and then pulled me into a hug.

Then Draco slammed open the door to the room we were in. "What the hell Ebony!"

My head snapped up and in shock I stopped crying. "D-Draco?"

"I heard it all that shit. What do you mean he's gonna kill me?! Why wouldn't you tell me?! We're in this shit together!" Draco roared.

I stood up and staggered toward him, tears springing again to my eyes. "I-I couldn't... I-I just..." I stuttered, but Draco quickly stopped me as he turned and slammed open the door.

Over his shoulder, he paused to find the right words. Eventually, he spit, "You're a fucking lying poser muggle bitch!" And threw the oak wood door closed with a rattling bang. I thought I saw tears falling from his eyes as he left.

I collapsed to the floor, crying in shock.

What felt like hours later, Diablo and B'loody Mary were able to coax me from my unresponsive state. I picked up a guitar and the three of us played some sad songs, so I could keep my mind off what had happened. I was just starting to think about something other than Draco when the door slammed open.

Dumbledore stormed in and locked eyes with me. "What have you done?" He questioned, as a small tear trailed down his face. I stared back, confusion etched in my features. At my response, he signed and looked toward the floor.

"Draco Malfoy," he said gravely, "has been found dead in his room."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _I feel like this was more of an in between chapter. Like, yeah, Draco's dead. But also... like... who cares?_


	11. Chapter 11

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11- "Loopin was masticating"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"I was horrorfied!"_

 _Ebony takes a bath and one of the best characters in Harry Potter becomes your neighborhood stalker. Just another day at Hogwarts_

 _This is my favorite chapter to read, but my least favorite to write so far_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No...

B'loody Mary and Hagrid immediately jumped in to ask questions, and Dumbledore tried to get them to calm down. Diablo stood by the couch, trying to control his breathing.

I stood frozen, unable to even move. I took the action in as though I were a statue.

Suddenly, without even thinking about it, I pushed Dumbledore out of my way and ran through the halls, narrowly avoiding slipping as I curved around corners. I heard voices calling after me, but I couldn't stop. I felt like if I ran fast enough, the truth would stop being the truth, like it would bring Draco back to life.

Finally I stumbled into my room and collapsed on the bed as sobs tore through my body. Like by now I shouldn't be able to cry anymore, but here I am. Sobbing my eyes out.

Time sped up without my consent, and suddenly I found a knife in my hand. The knife Draco had given me for our anniversary. I squeezed the handle and pressed the blade to my wrist, watching as blood rose to the surface almost immediately. I carved the lines into my wrist, uncaring if the crimson liquid covered my arms and clothes.

Then, once a little of my despair had subsided, I observed my arms. The cuts I had made were deeper than the ones I made usually. They were much more haphazard too, some cutting much deeper than I was accustomed to. I quickly tried to stop the bleeding even a little and ran to my bathroom, cranking the faucet in my claw foot tub to a full, steaming-hot blast. I climbed in, ignoring how the water burned my skin, and sunk up to my nose. I used the pain to try to ignore the sinking feeling in my heart. Yet, images of Draco flashed through my head. When he called to me in the rain, him pouting at the Good Charlotte concert, his blonde hair in the moonlight, every act that had made me fall for him.

I couldn't handle this pain. I needed to get a stake.

I stood up, and let out a shaky breath. Cold air surrounded me and anyone else would have shivered. Too bad my heart was already freezing over. I snagged a towel (black with Marilyn Manson's face), quickly dried off, and started to change into a comfortable outfit. A low cut black dress, with intricate lace details. At one point I thought I felt tears run down my cheek, but I ignored it.

As I walked from the bathroom back into the main dorm, I saw movement in the window. The bathroom was a detailed in onyx and dark woods, with large windows to bring in light. In my panic, I had left the curtains open. Two men on broomsticks hovered outside. Professor Snape and Professor Lupin... holding a camera... filming me in the bath!

I screamed and grabbed my gun from where I had set it on a vanity. "You fucking perverts!" I screeched, "What the fucking hell are you doing?!"

I started to run toward the door, but before I could take more than two steps,it was thrown open. Vampire strode inside, pointed his wand at the two men, and shouted "Avada Kedavra!" The spell missed both men, but my blood was boiling.

I couldn't just watch as Vampire took revenge for me, so I aimed the gun carefully and shot at both men until the clip was empty. Both men leaned forward in pain and crashed through the window. The camera shattered on the floor.

The door flew open again as Dumbledore entered the bathroom. "Ebony," he stated, "We now know the-" He was cut off when he saw two injured professors on the floor. He immediately waved his wand to cast a healing spell, but another voice was heard outside the window.

"We need to talk," yelled Hagrid as he turned in through the bathroom window. His face contorted in shock, "Wha-What the hell's going on?"

"Shut up Hagrid," snapped Dumbledore, "You're just a student. What could you possibly know?"

"W-well..." Hagrid drew back, clearly unsure of how he should react. But, squaring his shoulders, Hagrid glared at Dumbledore. "I may just be a student," he declared, "But I am also a satanist!"

Dumbledore flinched back as if he had been struck, while Snape and Lupin gasped.

"T-this cannot be! There must be other factors," Snape sputtered, speechless at the statement. Blood oozed from the injuries to his side and dripped to the floor.

I realized that no matter how shocked I was, I was still pissed as all hell.

"What do you mean? He can be whatever he wants." I marched over to the two men slumped on the floor. "I want to know what you were doing outside the window, especially now that the camera's destroyed."

Lupin smirked up at me, "What do you mean broken?" He withdrew an SD card from the inside of his robe and cackled, "The video is safe and sound right here!"

I leaned back, feeling even more faint than I would if I hadn't drank any blood. Ah, am I falling?

Strong arms caught me, and held me tightly against a broad chest. Hagrid?

A voice just above me howled, "What are you doing to her?"

"Why do you care?" Snape snapped.

"Be-Because... because..." Hagrid set me back on to me feet and made sure I could stand, humming a gothic tune into my ear. Or maybe it was 50 cent. Maybe I was going more insane than I already was.

Finally, Hagrid turned to Snape and roared, "It's because I love her!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _I honestly couldn't tell you what happened at the end of this scene based on the original story. I just don't understand what was supposed to happen._


	12. Chapter 12

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12- "Voldemort has him bondage!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Is this a McFucking joke?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I still couldn't live without Draco, don't get me wrong.

It had been four days since the bathroom incident, and I was still in the nurse's office. Apparently they can't heal mental illnesses with magic, no matter how well it can whisk away scars.

Four days and my nerve had finally come back. I was going to see Draco, and we were going to be together forever.

I had hidden the knife he gave me under a pillow, also gave with a long iron stake. Every night, I gently brushed my fingers against the blade, trying to gain the courage to end my life. To be with him again. And now I would.

It was the morning of the fourth day, and I had to do it soon, before visiting hours began.

But once I pressed the blade to my wrist, I was stuck by fear. I couldn't do it.

Sighing, I waited for the doors to open. The first person to enter was Hagrid, arms laden with gifts. He set the large packages on my bed before sitting next to me, still holding a bouquet of pink roses. I was tempted to ignore him, but I'd already spent his last few visits pretending to be asleep.

"Hey Ebony," Hagrid cautiously started, speaking softly, "I-I need to tell you something."

This attitude he was taking toward me was already pissing me off. Don't you dare treat me like some glass figure.

So I replied, "Fuck off poser prep."

He looked at me, clearly hurt. "B-But I brought you these."

I glared at him, then gritted out, "I hate pink, and I hate fake douchebags too."

Hagrid flinched back, then looked back at me, anger rising in his voice as he said, "Those aren't roses."

"What? Are they Satanists too?" I retorted.

"I saved your life, bitch!"

"You tried to save me from a Paris Hilton sex tape, and you were too late to even do a good job of that."

"Whatever!" He stood up, knocking over a chair, then turned away ashamed. "I need to show you the truth..."

Now I regretted not hearing him out from the beginning.

He walked to the foot of my bed and held out the roses, singing, "You're just a sad song with nothing to say, about a long-life wait for a hospital stay-"

"That's an MCR song, not a spell," I interrupted.

"I was just warming up" Hagrid replied, rolling his eyes.

Then, he began chanting, "Tua nos omnes et odium et occidere. Ergo pingere nigrum, et sumam eam! Mauris Mattis!"

The flowers began wilting and suddenly disintegrated before my eyes, as the end of the stems burst into a pure black flame. I gasped, my hands flying to cover my mouth.

"Don't you see, Ebony? I am a satanist."

Can't argue with that.

"Fine," I replied, "What did you want to tell me?"

As the flame continued to flow around his hands, he looked into my eyes. "Don't you see what happened to Draco?"

The ball of fire was still pitch black, and as enchanting as it was, it didn't give me any look into the current fate of my true love. I tore my gaze away, and noticed Dumbledore standing a few feet behind Hagrid. Entranced by the flame, he didn't seem to notice that I had realized he was in the room.

I looked back to Hagrid and admitted, "I don't see anything."

I heard footsteps and Dumbledore walked up to my bed. "Ebony," Dumbledore began, still entranced by the flames, "In order for the flames to reveal their secrets, you must find yourself first."

Hagrid jumped back, surprised by Dumbledore's appearance. "I-I have found myself, and I'm a Satanist! Your just a rude old man!"

Dumbledore looked to Hagrid and I saw something in his eyes. Knowledge, something Hagrid and I didn't know, and maybe would never know. Dumbledore sighed, and walked out of the infirmary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week after the scene in the infirmary, I was back in my normal class routine. Well, as normal as it can be after the love of your life dies.

Dressed in an expensive leather minidress and some custom made black boots with photos of Billie Joe Armstrong, I was headed out of the dorms to my first class of the day. Leaving the room, Willow stopped me.

"You looks so Kawaii!" She grinned.

I smiled back, "Not as kawaii as you!" I meant it. I had always been jealous of Willow's effortlessly straight hair. Maybe there was a spell so I could steal her looks.

I continued out of the room, trying to figure out another way for me to become as gorgeous as Willow. As I walked by the entrance to the boys dorm, I quite literally ran into Vampire, knocking us both off balance. I tumbled into his arms and we collapsed onto the floor.

It took me a moment to realize that I was now straddling Vampire Potter on the floor of the Slytherin common room.

"Vampire! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, staring to climb off of him. But, he reached up, pressing his hand to the base of my neck and pulled me back down to him. As we leaned close together, he pushed up off the floor and pressed our lips together. Shocked by his sudden advances, I stayed frozen and he began to deepen the kiss. This pulled me back into reality, and I pulled back, frantically trying to stand up. Vampire looked at me in confusion and softly said my name.

Fully pissed off at this point, I spat, "Fuck off Vampire! I-I still only love Draco!"

He pushed off the floor and reached up to me, then suddenly clutched his forehead in pain. Vampire collapsed back to the floor, writhing in pain, eyes rolled up into his head. Panicking, I turned back and kneeled down next to him, lifting him up as he stilled. His eyes opened, full of fear.

"We have to go... We have to go!" He shouted, leaning forward and grabbing my shoulders.

"What's going on?" I said, shocked at the outburst.

"We... we just have to go! My scar hurt and then I saw-"

"I thought you didn't have a scar!"

"Long story- Diablo turned it into a pentagram and I cover it with foundation." He stood quickly and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to my feet. "Just now I had a vision, one of..." He shook his head.

"What did you see?" I demanded. Vampire stood straighter and set his shoulders at the tone of my question.

He turned back to me, determination set in his features. "Draco's not dead. Voldemort had him tied up. He's been kidnapped."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Translation for the Latin courtesy of google translate:_

 _"Tua nos omnes et odium et occidere. Ergo pingere nigrum, et sumam eam!" - "Your misery and hate will kill us all. So paint it black and take it back!" (Welcome to the Black Parade by MCR)_

 _"Mauris Mattis"- "My Chemical Romance"_

 _I'm sorry if this isn't super cohesive, I kept jumping around in the story because I couldn't figure out what was supposed to be happening. Also this chapter is looong af. This is probably the first time I've changed plot because I didn't want to write an extra scene and an explanation._


	13. Chapter 13

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13-"Heard a croon voice say. 'Allah Kedavra!'"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _I literally love Dumbledore. He's the voice of reason through this whole thing. And yes I am including "What are you doing you motherfuckers?" as a reasonable response._

 _Also half of this was written in line at the DMV so don't expect a masterpiece._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vampire and I sprinted through the corridors, passing classroom after classroom, slamming open doors as we hunted for Dumbledore.

As we ran out of his dorm room, he had reasoned that Dumbledore was our best bet to find Draco's exact location. Stumbling through the halls, shouting for the headmaster, we probably looked like complete fools, but Vampire and I were too concerned for Draco to care.

Rounding a corner, the two of us ran headlong into an imposing figure. Looking up, hoping it wasn't Professor Snape asking why we hadn't arrived to Potions, I scanned the wizard's long blue robes and white beard.

Dumbledore!

Vampire and I jumped to our feet frantically trying to explain the situation over each other.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Vampire and I..."

"...We are in my room and I had a vision of Draco and Voldemort..."

"...So he's not dead and he needs our help! We need you to..."

"You have to help us get to him!"

"With a spell or whatever!"

Dumbledore raised a hand and the two of us quieted instantly. He stood still for a moment, then calmly responded, "No I won't help."

Vampire and I started to respond with some choice swears, but he raised his hand again.

"I don't care what happens to you anymore. As far as I'm concerned, you're not even students at this school anymore."

Vampire fell to the floor, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks. I felt more rage pool in my gut as Dumbledore began to walk away.

"Wait!" I shouted, and Dumbledore stopped but did not turn to look at me, "You told us that Draco had killed himself, but now he's alive. What actually happened?"

Dumbledore, still gazing at the hallway ahead, replied, "Maybe I'm a satanist too." Then, he walked off.

I turned to help Vampire up, but he was already climbing to his feet. He brushed away the few tears left on his cheeks, then looked at me, determination set in his eyes. "We're going to have to find another way in."

We paced back to our dorms, racking our brains for an answer. As we passed through the common room, Willow descended the stairs and smiled at me, until she noticed our grim expressions.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and I quickly explained that Draco wasn't dead, that Voldemort had captured him, and that we had to find a way to rescue him. In the middle of my explanation, Diablo and B'loody Mary joined our group, and promised to help us rescue Draco.

In true B'loody Mary fashion, she figured that we might be able to find a teleportation spell book somewhere in the library.

By the time we reached the library, it was almost an hour past curfew. Barely sneaking past the teachers patrolling the halls, we wove through the bookshelves, checking titles and authors. Luckily, the full moon brightened the room without too much trouble, allowing us to check the books without a lantern.

After 30 minutes of hunting, Diablo called out. We rushed to the eastern edge of the library and found B'loody Mary and Diablo leafing through the pages of a large textbook until they reached a chapter on teleportation spells.

"This is it. This spell should be able to get us to Draco," B'loody Mary whispered.

"Then let's go!" I exclaimed. Vampire nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright..." B'loody Mary began to chant, "Non potuerunt curare minus sanguinis dum aliquis!"

The world around us began to blur, and I stopped being able to hear anything over a rush of wind. A flash of light as the world tilted, then all my senses came rushing back to me.

Looking around, we stood in the center of a graveyard. Collapsing tombstones surrounded us, slowly being torn down by vines weaving through the stone. Crows cried out above us, a cacophony of despair. I would have loved it, except I knew Draco was here. A flash of light appeared to my left and we all turned toward it.

Under the crumbling structure of a mausoleum, stood two men. Voldemort, I recognized immediately. The other had ratty brown hair that, even from two hundred feet away, I could tell hadn't been washed in months.

Then, Voldemort walked away and revealed a third person kneeling on the floor. There, rope digging into his skin and leaving him immobile, was Draco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Alternate Dumbledore response- "As far as I'm concerned, y'aint even students at this school anymore."_

 _Spell Translation (thank you again to google translate):_

 _"Non potuerunt curare minus sanguinis dum aliquis"- "They could care less as long as someone will bleed"(Teenagers by My Chemical Romance)_


	14. Chapter 14

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14-"I brust into tears sadly."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _God I'm so ready to write this chapter. I still don't actually know what the plot of this story is, soooooooooooo_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We snuck through the graves, slowly creeping toward Draco curled up the floor. Vampire and I exchanged a glance, and nodded. We had to get to Draco before Voldemort returned. I handed him the gun Voldemort had given me. Once we reached the mausoleum, we took in the scene while hidden behind some of the pillars. Draco didn't seem to be too badly hurt, and I felt relief flood trough me. Vampire's expression showed me he was feeling the same thing. Now, all that was left was to get him out.

Diablo made the first move, running from behind a pillar right in front of the man guarding Draco. The man stumbled back at the sudden appearance, and Vampire and I made our move. He ran and scooped up Draco while I snuck up behind the man with the knife Draco had given me. I knew the rest of the group was already escaping back into the graveyard, but I wanted answers

Pressing the blade to his neck, I demanded, "Who are you? Why did you take Draco?!" The man stood still and refused to answer. I asked again, louder and with more venom in my voice. Again he ignored me.

Pissed off, I pushed hard on his shoulder and turned him to look at me. Immediately I regretted it. He scrambled out of my reach and pointed his wand at me. I stood shocked, knife outstretched. One spell and I'd be dead.

Instead of just killing me, the man slowly moved toward me.

"D-Didn't think someone so gorgeous would try to kill me," He stuttered, obviously trying to look cooler than he was, "Why don't you stay here so we could have some fun?"

My temper flared. "As if!"

Without thinking, I ran at him and slashed straight for the throat. I hit my mark, and he stumbled back, hands clasping at the deep, jagged gash in his neck. He gurgled, trying to say something to me, and collapsed onto the stone floor. Without realizing it, tears gently dripped down my cheeks. I stood for a moment, realizing that I probably could've had Vampire return the gun to me. Then heeled boots clicked on the crumbling marble and I snapped out of my trance. Spinning on my heels, I ran back into the graveyard following Vampire, Diablo, and B'loody Mary.

I heard Voldemort calling for Wormtail behind me, but I didn't risk looking back.

B'loody Mary pointed her wand skyward and shouted, " !"

Light engulfed us, and we appeared back in the Slytherin common room.

Willow ran over to ask what happened, but I immediately screamed at her to get away. Something about her was starting to piss me off.

Draco engulfed me in a hug immediately after she had slunk away, grinning from ear to ear. Giggling, I pushed him off so I could look at how badly Voldemort had hurt him. Thankfully, the worst of his wounds was a deep scratch on his arm which B'loody Mary had already begun healing. Once it was nothing more than a thin line, Draco pulled away and pressed his lips to mine. As it began to get heated, I pulled Draco toward his room and waved to Vampire, B'loody Mary, and Diablo.

I slammed the door shut and turned to Draco, who just sat on his bed and was taking off his shirt. I strutted toward him, and straddled his lap. He leaned up toward me for a kiss.

As we kissed, I suddenly remembered how Wormtail's eyes slid over my body. Suddenly I felt disgusting, like my entire body had been covered in grease. I pulled away from Draco, and sat down on the bed next to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern clear in his expression.

"I-I just, what's wrong with me?" I cried.

What do you mean?" Draco scooted closer to me, sex entirely forgotten after my outburst. He pulled me close to him, his arms wrapped around me.

"Why does everyone want to fuck me? Am I just some sex toy?" I sobbed hard into Draco's shoulder. "Snape and Lupin tried to make a sex tape of me, then Hagrid confessed that he loved me, then Vampire tried to fuck me, and now Wormtail!" I pushed Draco away and stood up. "Do you only want to use me to?" I asked, accusingly.

I knew he really did love me, but I was angry and I wanted to lash out, to hurt someone.

Draco, hurt, replied, "Of course not! Why wou-" But I cut him off.

"I don't care." I howled, inconsolable, "How dare you? Why couldn't Satan have made me less beautiful?"

"Ebony- I love you- I swear!" Draco pleaded.

"I'm just too good at everything! And you could just be lying! Why don't you go back to Vampire?!" I screeched, before fleeing the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _AAAAAHAHAHAHA "WHY COULDNT SATAN HAVE MADE ME LESS BEAUTIFUL?" IS MY NEW TSHIRT DESIGN OMFG_

 _Comment if you'd buy the shirt_


	15. Chapter 15

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15-"Ur da most beautiful girl in da world!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Take a shot every time Ebony runs out of a room. Jk don't do that, you'll die._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ebony!" Draco shouted after me, but for the second time this week, I ignored him.

"Whatever, just go fuck Vampire!"

I sobbed the whole way back to my room, which admittedly wasn't far, and slammed the door. I collapsed into my coffin and fell asleep with tears still on my lashes.

The next day, Willow forced me out of my bed for breakfast, swearing it would make me feel better. I forced myself to enter the Great Hall with her, and although I didn't show it, I absolutely despised how she tried to distract me from Draco.

Suddenly the room began to buzz loudly as students turned to look at the end of the Slytherin table. Willow nudged me, and I looked up to swear about how she should keep her fucking hands off me, but my mouth went slack in shock at what I saw on the table.

"Ebony please!" Draco shouted, standing on a huge speaker Crabe and Goyle had lugged in, "You're the only one I love! I don't care what those preps and posers think! Before you, I wanted to die all the time! But now, I want to stay alive. Stay alive for you!"

The Great Hall erupted in cheers before Draco strummed a few notes on the guitar. He looked back at me, smiling, as he began to sing.

" _These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between_

 _These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem_

 _You come in this world, and you go out just the same_

 _Today could be the best day of your life"_

As he finished, I jumped into his arms, my eyes filling with tears. We quickly pulled together in a burning hot kiss and when I pulled back, we were both crying.

Professor McGonagall yelled for us to get off the table, and we descended into the arms of our friends and the rest of the cheering school. Prancing down the hall, we kept quiet, but continued to steal kisses from each other. Just before we entered the common room, I noticed something.

On a large poster tacked to the stone walls, Gerard Way and the rest of the band My Chemical Romance stood frozen, advertising their upcoming Hogsmeade concert.

I turned to Draco, seeing my own shock and excitement mirrored in his eyes.

We had to go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _I actually cried with laughter when he said "Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you"_

 _Also, tacking the poster to the stone walls is a joke. I'm not sure I made it dumb enough to obviously be funny._


	16. Chapter 16

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16- "OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _I'm moving the whole Willow plot line. sorry y'all I totally forgot about it and needed to make sure it fit the narrative._

 _Why do I care about the narrative? I plead the fifth._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco smirked at me, "We're definitely going together."

My smile fell as I suddenly remembered how jealous he was of - at our last concert together, and how depressed he was when I said Joel was hot.

"Draco... do you remember the last show we went to?" I probed, and he nodded.

"I just... I know I'm gonna be obsessing over how hot Gerard is and I like know you'll be totally jealous and I don't want to hurt you like that so please don't be mad I don't want to go with you- I'm sorry!" I rambled, unsure of how to clearly explain what I wanted.

He looked at me and sighed. "Ebony, I know. But, please believe me... I won't be like that this time..."

"Yeah right..." I muttered, knowing how guys (especially Draco) can get.

Draco grabbed my arm and then laughed, trying to lighten my mood, "Come on. We can talk about this later. Let's go!"

We pushed through the door into the Slytherin common room, nearly running into Willow as she pushed past us, glaring, and ran into B'loody Mary.

"Oh hey girl!" I exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

"Oooi, Ebony, genki ka?" She smiled, flashing her fangs at me.

"Dying, as usual." I laughed, "Where are you going?"

"Obviously shopping!" She flipped her hair and pointed her lips in an imitation of a stereotypical popular bitch.

"At Hot Topic™?" I already started fantasizing about their band shirts.

"And that's my cue to leave," Draco turned to me and kissed my cheek. "See ya later babe," he said, walking to his dorm. I waved goodbye, then turned back to B'loody Mary.

"So, to Hot Topic we go?"

"No way!" She rolled her eyes.

"What?!" I exclaimed, "Are you going prep on me?"

She laughed, "I meant, shopping in the new goth stores! There's, like, 50 that just opened up."

"How have I not heard about that?!"

"Actually, Dumbledore was the one who told me..."

"No fucking way!"

"It was more like he had a map on his desk when he called me in and I happened to notice all the new stores."

I smirked, "What are we waiting for them? Let's go!"

Within a few moments, we rushed outside and summoned our brooms. Excited, we raced into hogsmeade, landing at the door of a pop up shop called Corrosive Moonlight Clothes.

Set back into an Alley, the store was full to bursting with My Chemical Romance merchandise, most specifically designed for the upcoming show.

We rushed in, giggly with the promise of spending some coin, only to be struck still by the absolutely gorgeous cashier. Black hair swooped over his pitch black irises. He was slim, but you could still clearly see his muscular build under the black MCR tour shirt he wore. And DAMN that jawline.

I tried (and maybe failed) to stop myself from drooling all over the floor. B'loody Mary immediately noticed and pulled me toward a rack of clothes, giggling, "He's so hot, isn't he?"

I blushed, "Uh, yeah he is!"

Before we could say another word, the cashier walked over and grinned lazily, "Can I help you ladies find anything today?"

"We're just looking for some goth looks!" I jumped up, slightly embarrassed. B'loody Mary nodded behind me.

"I have just the looks for you," he gestured us toward the back of the store. He slipped through staff members only door, only to reappear a moment later with an armful of deep-toned dresses of all lengths. Grinning again, he said, "We keep all the stuff for the real goths in the back."

"Real goths?" B'loody asked as I walked toward the dressing room. I could hear them talking as I changed into a gorgeous black evening gown with red tulle and slit up the left leg that nearly reached the top of my thigh.

The cashier laughed, then said, "Yeah, we've had a ton of posers coming in recently."

"Really?" B'loody Mary replied.

"Yeah. Actually Lupin and Snape came in earlier to buy a gothic camera pouch," He laughed.

I immediately tensed up. They weren't going to spy on me again, were they?

Pushing the thought out of my head, I walked out to show B'loody and the cashier the gown.

Their mouths both dropped open, and the salesman floundered for words until he finally said, "Oh my satan. You have to buy that dress!" B'loody Mary eagerly agreed.

I changed back into my school uniform, and when I came back out, the cashier waved me over. "I'll actually give you the dress for free, since you look so good in it and all," He blushed, "Will you be at the concert tonight?"

"Of boyfriend" I added some emphasis to the word boyfriend, "and I will definitely be there."

The cashier looked down sheepishly, clearly a little embarrassed that he'd flirted with me, even though I have a boyfriend.

B'loody and I started to walk towards the door, but I turned to look back at him, "Hey, I never caught your name."

He looked back at me, ran a hand through his hair, and smirked, "It's Tom Rid. Have a good one ladies."

B'loody Mary and I giggled as we walked through Hogsmeade, reveling in how the hot cashier had flirted with me. We had a great rest of our time shopping, until Hagrid swooped down toward us as we boarded our brooms, shouting, "Ebony! You need to get back to the castle now!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Oooi, Ebony-chan, genki ka?" Is the correct translation for the original's "How are you?" that B'loody Mary says. More colloquially it's closer to "Ey Ebony, what's up?" Shout out to my friend Terindie who's fluent in Japanese and willing to help me fix this shit._

 _Also, if anyone wants to know what Corrosive Moonlight is from, it's the name/power of a character in the manga "Record of a Fallen Vampire". It's honestly not great story or art-wise, but honestly the name Corrosive Moonlight is so fucking rad. Nostalgia is a powerful force my dudes._


	17. Chapter 17

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 17- "He locked even sexier den he did in pix"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Hey so this chapter was supposed to be super short (go read the original, it's maybe two paragraphs tops.), but the original has no connection between what happens which meant that I had to write it all._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Hagrid landed, I rolled my eyes. "Will you fuck off? Who even cares about Hogwarts?" B'loody and I started to walk off, completely ignoring him as he shouted at us some more.

As we turned a corner, we bumped into Willow. She looked me up and down and said, "Wow, hey Ebony. You look really good."

I grinned, "You do too," and I honestly meant it. She looked stunning in a black corset trimmed with red lace and tall stiletto boots that contrasted her pale skin.

She glanced around, "So... are you going to the concert tonight?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world!" I smiled, "Are you going with someone?"

She blushed slightly, "Actually, I'm going with Diablo."

"That's great!" B'loody Mary jumped in, "I didn't want to leave him behind, since I'm going with Dracula."

Willow and I just stared at her, not quite sure who Dracula was. B'loody Mary sighed and explained, "You guys know Neville, right?"

We nodded in unison.

"He recently found out that, like me, he was kidnapped as a child. His birth parents were also vampires. I ended up helping get him into satanism and now he's a real goth! He even changed his name to Dracula."

"Subarashī ne?" I exclaimed, "I can't wait to hang out with him!"

The three of us started walking through Hogsmeade, just killing time before the show (We teleported our shopping bags back to Hogwarts so we wouldn't have to carry them).

Eventually, a black mercedes benz pulled up in front of us. Draco stepped out of the front seat with Diablo and Dracula in tow. I immediately took in how gorgeous they all looked in their skin tight pants and black gothic t-shirts, but didn't get to look long before Draco swept me into a kiss. I pulled back, and he grinned.

Our group piled into his car and we drove to about a block away from the venue, parked, and hung out for a while before the show started. Draco happened to have access to some illicit items, which I realized when he pulled out a pipe, some bud, and a baggie of cocaine. Now I'm not an addict, but I will say that making out while high feels so much better than when sober.

Time passed a little too quickly, and soon we were walking into the venue. Walking around the perimeter, we ended up finding a place to watch from only two rows back from the stage.

As, the lights dimmed, I smiled at Draco and we shared a tender moment before My Chemical Romance took the stage. The hall went entirely dark, and when the lights burst back on, the band stood on stage, beginning the riff for _Helena_ , my favorite song. I gasped at how Gerard Way was significantly hotter in real life.

But before Gerard even began to sing, he reached up and grabbed at the skin on his neck. It folded under his fingers and he lifted the mask he had been wearing. Underneath was someone I had hoped to never see again.

"Voldemort!" I screamed.

The other members of the band removed their masks as well to reveal members of the Death Eaters underneath. People in the crowd surged toward the exit, as Voldemort began hurling curses into the crowd.

"Ebony," Voldemort grinned and glared directly at me, "You should have killed Draco with the gun i gave you when you had the chance. Now, you'll be responsible for the death of everyone in here."

I cried out as one of the death eaters behind him shot a curse into the ceiling, blowing open a huge hole and raining debris down on us.

"We need to leave!" shouted Dracula, and our group pushed our way through the doors. When we reached the car, Draco pulled my matte black and red broom out from the trunk and tossed it to me.

"We can distract Voldemort and keep him away from everyone else here," Draco smiled at me, then turned to the rest of the group, handing his car keys to B'loody Mary, "You guys take the car back to Hogwarts." Draco grabbed his My Chemical Romance branded broom out of the trunk before closing it.

B'loody Mary nodded solemnly, and everyone except Draco and I piled into the car. They sped off as Draco and I boarded our brooms. We flew into the sky, and from behind us, we heard Voldemort's voice.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Voldemort gained speed and grew closer to us, while he hurled curses, which we barely dodged. As I realized that we would never be able to outrun him, I saw a black robed figure flying directly at us. It was Dumbledore, dressed in a long black robe, with his usually grey hair hastily dyed black. As he flew past Draco and I, I caught sight of the words "Avril Lavigne" on the back of his robe. I thought it was odd, but all in all, he had come to rescue us.

As the two flew toward each other, Voldemort pointed his wand at Dumbledore and...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Subarash_ _ī_ _ne- Essentially "That's incredible, right?" though it's not a perfect translation._


	18. Chapter 18

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 18- I rent back to the skull _(geddit skull koz im goffik n I like deth)_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Let's just cut all dramatic tension with a flashback lmao_

 _Jk I couldn't work with that so I moved the events around._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort barely had the chance to start shouting a curse before Dumbledore stopped him with a spell of his own, crying out, "Abeo!"

Without another word, Voldemort turned and fled. Dumbledore, Draco, and I followed until we were certain he wouldn't return, then flew back to Hogwarts.

I embraced Draco in a kiss, and we retreated to his dorm for a few hours of private time set to Linkin Park's Meteora album. I returned to my room late that night-or you could say the next morning-and slept for a few hours.

When the next morning really arrived, and as I pushed open the lid of my coffin, I made the executive decision to actually go to all of my classes, instead of skipping them for band practice. I luckily had enough time that I could still spend an hour perfecting my makeup and picking out the perfect outfit- which consisted of a low cut black dress, which had been stylishly ripped to show off my belly button piercing.

I ascended from the Slytherin Common Room up to the Great Hall, and found that it had been fully redecorated. The four enormous oak tables had been painted black, and all of the walls- where banners of the hogwarts houses had once hung- were now emblazoned with posters of poser bands like Avril Lavigne and The Backstreet Boys. The mural on the ceiling that usually showed a reflection of the sky outside was now set to show a permanent midnight sky.

I weaved my way through the other Hogwarts students, who all seemed to be sporting much more pale makeup and dark eyeliner than usual, and found my friends at the Slytherin table. As I sat down, I noticed that the black paint of the tables had been slightly smudged in some places, revealing pink paint underneath. B'loody Mary greeted me, and I was immediately immersed in a conversation over how hot Gerard Way, Mikey Way, and Billie Joe Armstrong are.

As Diablo began to gush, "Those guys are so hot," an older man with a long black beard came up to our group. It took me a moment to realize it was Dumbledore.

Smiling, he said, "As you can see, I gave the whole room a makeover. What do you think?" He addressed us, but spoke loudly enough for the whole hall to hear. A group of Gryffindor posers cheered, and Vampire glared at them. I was shocked by how much of a poser Dumbledore was, and couldn't even speak.

Dumbledore didn't seem to notice and just smiled at us again, flashing a set of fake fangs. In a softer voice, he looked at me, saying, "Feel free to call me Albert."

Our group spent the rest of our breakfast in silence, all shocked and angry at what was occurring. As we left for our first classes of the day, Draco and I turned a corner to the Transfiguration classroom and our anger burst out of us.

"I can't believe he's such a fucking poser!" Draco yelled.

"I know!" I bitterly responded, "I thought he was dressed like that last night to scare Voldemort." I grabbed Draco's hand and saw Vampire, who was walking behind us, look jealous. Before I could comment, Willow burst into the conversation.

"I bet this is some sort of midlife crisis that he's forcing the school into."

We laughed, but were still resentful of the whole situation. I couldn't get over how enraged I was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Abeo" means "Go Away" in Latin. I didn't use song lyrics so I could demonstrate that he's still a poser lol_


	19. Chapter 19

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 19- "I whipped and whepped"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _It's not relevant anymore, but I can't think of anything except of Ebony doing the Whip and Nae Nae while sobbing lmao. I keep thinking of this vine-_ _watch?v=oCu_OfrTFNE_ _(It's in a compilation, since I literally can't find it anywhere else, so skip to 13:21)_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat through all of my classes strewing over the fact that my school was now full of posers. It was painful even looking at some of these kids with their poser merch and ugly poser clothes. The preps were bad, but posers were worse.

"Hey, Ebony," Vampire nudged me, "Are you okay?"

"No," I snorted, "These posers are pissing me off."

He grinned, flashing his fangs, trying to cheer me up, "At least we have the actual MCR concert coming up, right?"

That did help, a lot actually. After the whole Voldemort fiasco, the real concert was rescheduled for only a few nights from now. I could barely contain my excitement.

After leaving Divination, I decided to cut the rest of my classes- especially since my next class was supposed to be Potions. I headed back to the Slytherin common room, only to find Draco crying in a chair by the fireplace. As I walked over to him, he cried out, "No one fucking understands me!"

I was immediately hurt. I'm his girlfriend, and I saved his life more than once. I understand him! His declaration made my blood boil.

"Excuse me?" I growled. He startled and glanced up at me.

"No, Ebony, thats not- I swear-" He tripped over what he wanted to say.

I yelled, "You bastard!"

"That's not what I meant" Draco tried to backtrack, but I ignored him. Storming out of the common room, I ran upstairs to the girls bathroom, just barely holding back tears. I ran inside and magically locked the door. Draco banged on it, yelling through about how sorry he was. I ignored him and continued to sob until he eventually left.

When I finally stopped crying, I went over to the sinks and saw my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy, and black trails of mascara and eyeliner rolled over my white skin. I decided that I needed to calm down and pulled out a bag of weed and a paper out of my bag, and rolled it.

Hagrid had apparated to be standing right in front of me. I jumped, dropping my joint.

"Dude, what the fuck! You scared the shit out of me! This is the girls room!"

But then, I realized that another person had apparated in with him.

It was… ugh, Dumbledore.

As Hagrid stumbled out an apology, I turned my attention to Dumbledore, "What do you want, poser?"

He looked slightly amused at my response, pulled a flyer for the upcoming My Chemical Romance concert out of an enormous black bag he was carrying, simply said, "Please, call me Albus. I wanted to know what you're wearing to this concert."

My eyes widened, "Wait, you actually know who MCR is?"

He chuckled, "No, it just seemed like a concert a lot of us goths are going to."

I scowled and flipped him off before walking toward the door.

"By the way," he called after me, "Draco has a surprise for you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Ooooooh I wonder what the surprise will be~_

 _Hint: It's essentially never brought up again and it's actually just more drama_


End file.
